It has been known to flash pyrolyze solid carbonaceous materials in a tubular pyrolysis reactor operated in conjunction with a plurality of cyclones for separation of the solids from the gases resulting from pyrolysis, the gases being fixed in part and condensible in part. The system is operated in conjunction with a system to decarbonize a portion of the solids resulting from pyrolysis to yield a particulate heat source for feed to the tubular flash pyrolysis reactor.
While extremely functional, the system is most complex involving two tubular reactors, one for pyrolysis and the other for controlled combustion of the solids to provide the particulate source of heat for pyrolysis.
Associated with each tubular reactor are a plurality of cyclones for a solids-gas separation and a system for recovery of condensible vapors from the products of pyrolysis along with compressors to assist in returning the fixed gases as a transport gas back to the system.
Because of the equipment involved, capital investment and operating costs are relatively high and in some instances, it would be economically unjustified to use the apparatus for the production of liquids. A need, therefore, exists for a more simplified flash pyrolysis process, particularly useful for liquefaction which is economical, low in cost and simple to operate.